


Welcome home surpise

by Raythefanatic



Series: Gravesbeaks week 2020 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Realtionship, M/M, Shipping, gravebeaks week 2020, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: Falcon returns home to a small surprise due to stuff Mark was busy with well he was away.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Gravesbeaks week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Welcome home surpise

**Author's Note:**

> Gravesbeaks week 2020 surpise
> 
> First thing I did for this ship week been awhile since i've done one so I am fully into it cause this is a ship I really adore for many reasons!   
> That said this one is pretty short but still~  
> Thanks for the read!

Falcon was a man who loved when he knew what to expect. He planned his jobs thoroughly in case of any possible surprises even down to his everyday life. Planed his meals in advance, his day schedules were always set up weeks in advance as well. It was just the way Falcon enjoyed his life. Having order made things work, but that went out the window when he fell in love with Mark Beaks of course. That parrot was going to cause his hair to turn fully grey one day he just knew it. He loved him anyway though even if he made Falcon facepalm enough to give him an almost worst headache. Right now all Falcon wanted was to get inside to give that pain a hug because he missed him after being away on another job. Though Falcon really should get used to expecting the unexpected when it comes to his boyfriend, Mark.

“Let’s see, this says for a phone to leave it in rice for twenty-four to thirty-six hours. So what about a robot?” 

Falcon overheard Mark saying once he got inside the house. He placed his belongings down by the door for the time being as he went to investigate. Falcon taking some guessing on his own on what was going on. Another accident with some robot, Mark really had a bit of an obsession with them. What with the driver robot, and then the Gizmoduck incidents. Could mean some pouting and whining was in store for the night as Mark explains another loss of a robot, that wasn't so bad he could still get some cuddling in for the night if that was the case. Maybe he would even preen those sliver feathers of Mark's something he knew his parrot enjoyed always got him to make the cutest little sounds as he curls into Falcon's arms and relaxed happily with him.

Falcon smiled as he made his plans to himself, well making his way to the bathroom where he thought he heard Mark's voice coming from, along the way he found discarded store bags and bits of rice all over the floor. Seems he was in a bit of rush and panic to fix what happened. Thinking about it he knew the rice trick when getting a phone wet seemed a bit odd that Mark would go to so much effort. After all, he was known for destroying helicopters for fun and has an island just for that purpose. If something doesn't work he was always quick to replace it with a backup. Like his cell phones. Falcon peeked into the bathroom before walking inside, finding Mark to be standing by the side of the tub pouring rice into the tub. Seemed a bit much to him, Mark mumbling to himself about not knowing if that was enough rice or not. Falcon entered the room and then gently placed his hand on one of his shoulders to get Mark's attention on him.

“Oh Falcon you’re home.”

Falcon was a bit disappointed with the reaction Mark usually would make a bigger deal of his returns. Overjoyed that he was back or throwing a hissy fit for leaving him behind in the first place. Seemed whatever he had going on was just that much more pressing for the parrot after all.

“Mark why are you putting rice in the tub?” Falcon asked, trying to get Mark’s attention back to him. 

“Well because I needed a lot of rice but I didn’t have a big enough bag so I figured this would work out at least.”

“Alright, Mark why is it you need that much rice for then? I can’t see needing that much for a simple phone.”

“For the kid duh.” Mark said simply as he finished off the bag and just dropped it on the ground.

Falcon fell silent. That was not the response he was expecting, that wasn’t a response he ever would have expected for Mark to give now that he thought about it more. Did Mark ever mention having a kid before? Falcon was trying to recall every conversation the two of them have had till now. He’d been around Mark’s house enough he didn’t recall seeing any kids room. When was Mark ever around a kid even? The day they met? There were two ducklings there, could one of them have been Mark’s kid? No, that didn’t make any sense. While lost in thought Falcon didn’t notice Mark looking at him, this time being the one to place his hand on his shoulder.

“Gravesy, you okay there?” 

“When did you have a kid?!” Falcon said louder than he meant.

“Oh like a day or uh two days ago.” 

Falcon just stared at Mark for a moment, was it a joke? Or was he using the term kid like how some people called their belongings their baby? That actually seemed fitting of Mark. Just as Falcon started to feel a bit more at ease they both caught the shift of movement in the rice-filled tub. Falcon watching as some grey feathers poke out from the top of the mound, it was hair almost like how Mark styled his own. 

“Hey buddy you doing good there?” Mark was quick to ask moving to the side of the tub. 

The mound moved a bit then started to shake, clearing the rice away to reveal a young African grey just like Mark. Almost a mini version of him. The young lad smiled at Mark once he could see Mark with all the rice out of his way now, his bright yellow eyes fixing their gaze on Mark, lovingly? 

“Very good dad seems the water is getting absorbed at a good rate. I should be fine after a few more minutes.” He chirped a bit then slowly took notice of Falcon. 

“Oh hello, father you’re back from your trip!” He greeted so casually. 

Falcon turned his attention to Mark who looked back at him with a slight smile. “Yeah uh so I forgot to mention something to you after our last phone call by the way.”


End file.
